the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Second Cousin
Harry Smith's Second Cousin is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2017. Plot Harry Smith sits down in the kitchen, being forced by Liam Smith to eat muesli. Grace Smith brings up that her cousin Alice White and her son Nathan White are coming today for a coffee. Harry sighs and remembers Nathan, who he last met in 2011, where he spilt chocolate milk all over his Horrid Henty posters. He starts to wonder what he is like now. Grace and Liam remind him to be polite to the guests. At 12pm, the two arrive. Harry starts to cringe when he sees Nathan is wearing a t-shirt that has his waifu, Atari Miami from Hate Die on it. He starts to burst out laughing, finding it hilarious how he has now became a huge weeaboo. Nathan slaps him; Harry sarcastically screams "OWW!!". Grace tells him not to be rude. Later on, Harry is in his room, watching Zapper Rapper on his Eyephone. As Harry is about to watch Zapper Rapper and Insector eliminate a whole army of aliens, Nathan starts blasting Hate Die character songs from the toilet. He tries to shout "STOP!" though he doesn't listen, so he starts blasting The Murderers to drown it out. James Smith, who is in his room, is frustrated with this. Oddly, he also decides to try and drown out the audible mess by blasting Fancy Hippos theme songs. Liam, Grace and Alice rush up outstairs while the former shouts "ENOUGH ALREADY!". James stops and starts crying, however Harry and Nathan ignore him, so Liam destroys Harry's CD player, which also makes Nathan give up. As Nathan is still in the toilet, Harry has a look through his bag he brought over. He finds an Atari Miami figurine, a maid dress, £300 and some weed. He chucks the former two items to the side while he takes the money and weed to his bedroom for later use. He has a quick glance at the maid dress and quickly figures out Nathan is a crossdresser. He then takes these two items to his bedroom and calls David Marshall, asking for him to come to his house. Five minutes later, he arrives. Harry shows him the figurine and the dress and tells him about Nathan, who is visiting Harry. David bursts out laughing, saying that he sounds just like Daniel May. Nathan suddenly comes out of the toilet and walks into Harry's room and sees the pair with his "prized possessions". He squeals "GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!"; Harry grabs the figurine so he shouts "ATARI-CHAN IS MY WAIFU, NOT YOURS!". David then farts at the figurine, leading Nathan to run out of the room, crying. He chucks the figurine into Mae MacDonald's garden while David rips up the maid dress. While Harry and David sit down and watch Gross Class 1000 as if nothing happened, Mae picks up the figurine and stares at it, looking mildy shocked. She starts stamping on it, pushing it into the grass. Susan MacDonald catches her in the act and asks her why she is stamping on a figurine of a "Japanese cartoon girl". She claims Louisa McIntyre is paying her to do this. As Harry and David are still watching Gross Class 1000, Grace storms into Harry's room and tells Harry he is deep trouble for stealing Nathan's stuff, as he told on them. However, he explains Nathan has weed, so he hands it over to her and she phones the police. Nathan then storms in and starts wailing; he then spots Mae stamping on his Atari figurine in her garden, so he storms downstairs and goes to her house. He catches her and starts slapping her. She panics and gives him the figurine back. He bursts into tears as he notices the head has came off and it is covered in mud. Later on, the police arrive and arrest Nathan for his possession of weed. Alice decides she will never be coming to the Smiths with Nathan again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes